Where do I go from here?
by ventusDragonhart303
Summary: Link is exhausted during her supposed final battle with the Demon Lord Ghirahim, but something broke her. shattered her completely. ghirahim has a soft spot? as does Demise? Read to find out. Fem link (ghiralink)
1. Chapter 1

Darkness surrounded Link. All she knew was that she was in emance pain. She could smell blood, she could feel it driping down her chin. All she knew that she was in pain.

"sky child" a voice called out to her, it was soothing, calm, and familar. "wake up" she could feel a soft warm hand crease her check , but it hurt. Link let out a soft whimper, and flinched away from the touch. "Link, It's time to wake up my sky child." the voice was crystal clear now. slowly , agonizingly slow, she opened her sky blue irises.

Ghirahim knew there was something wrong with the sky child named Link when she faced him in their supposed final battle. she was wary, exhasted, and it seemed as though she was emotionally breaking down as they fought, he noticed that through out their battle, she had tear stains on her delicate pale cheeks. When he got close enough to kill her, she fell, barely missing the ground before the demon caught her.

"Ghirahim," Demise called out to his servant, " what are you waiting for? KILL HER! " Ghirahim had to think of something, somehow this girl in his arms capitvated him, he wanting to keep her.

"Master, May I request to keep her? you've already won. She wont be an issue any longer. " he pleaded. Demise took a few steps towards his servent and the fallen hero in his arms.

"I suppose, but if she steps out of line once, This deal will be terramatied." The demon king said as he placed one of his large hands over Link's face, looking into her memories to understand just what had happen to make the girl so careless during her last battle. what he saw shocked him, He was speechless. The Goddess Hylia turned her back on the girl, told her she was a nusesence that Link was no hero.

It had broken the girl, He could see that. Link felt as though she had no other purpose in life now that her best friend completely rejected her.

"Ghirahim. You are to teach this girl that we are her new family , do you understand?" Demise would never tell a soul, that he had a soft spot for those who lost everything, and they're living for those around them, not for themselves.

Ghirahim nodded, as he turned to leave. Taking Link with him, they vanished into a sea of red and gold diamonds.

When Link awoke, all she saw was a red canopy above her. Of course she was confused, the last thing she remembered was fighting with Ghirahim, then blackness. Her head hurt, and there where black spots in her vision.

"You're awake." Ghirahim said with a gentle voice, but she still jumped. She looked like a scared kitten, with how her eyes widened at the sight of the demon lord. Ghirahim sighed, as he stood up and started towards the blond. She backed away quickly. "Sky child, I will not hurt you, if anything, I'd protect you." He said as he took a seat on the silk comforter. Link still looked at him with wide scared eyes. Ghirahim sighed, and reached out for her; she just stared at him, confused beyond belief. Why was her enemy reaching out to comfort her, when her supposed best friend was supposed to be there doing the exact same thing? "Sky child, please don't make me lose my temper around you, Come here please. "He pleaded, not wanting to scare her any more then she already was.

Link thought for a moment, not wanting to see the demon lord angry again, she slowly scooted towards him. That didn't be she trusted him, Not at all, but she didn't want to anger him, like their first encounter. Ghirahim smiled softly, as link crawled towards him. Quietly, he picked her up, carrying her like a rag doll, surprised at how light she was, Link clung to him, terrified that he'd drop her, like when she told Zelda that her loftwing wasn't responding to her calls. When Zelda pushed her off of Sky Loft. This didn't go unnoticed by the Demon lord. He was worried about the hero.

Yes, worried. Ever since their first battle, he's been worried about her. With how thin she was, it was a wonder how she "won" the fight. Yes, the Demon Lord Ghirahim had a soft spot for the girl, because he knew the spirt madden named Zelda was only using the young Hero. It pained him to watch their reunion when the time gate was reviled. Zelda not only broke Link, She took everything away from her. Her hope. Her happiness. All Zelda left her was a red hand print on her cheek and a terrible disease known as depression. He was furious at the spirt Madden. How could she treat the one person who was fighting for her sake like that?! Even Demise Never treated him like that! The terrified girl in him arms, he swore he'd protect her from that Damn Zelda!

"Sky child, I must look at your wounds, will you allow me to do so?" Ghirahim said as he carried her towards his personal wash room. Link nodded but kept her head buried in the crook of Ghirahim neck. She was shaking terribly, as small hiccups escaped her mouth. Ghirahim knew she was crying. Once in the wash room, He placed her on the edge of his huge tub. "What is wrong, Link?" he asked as he wiped her tears away. She didn't say anything, which was expected, But Ghirahim still wanted an answer. "Is it because of that spirt madden, Zelda?" He hissed making Link look to the titled floor, with her bangs covering her eyes.

"...Don't..." she said in a hoarse quiet voice. This surprised Ghirahim. He knew Link could talk, but he also knew she didn't talk unless it was absolutely necessary. "Don't please..." tears started pouring down her cheeks. As soon as he saw this, Ghirahim wrapped his arms around her tightly. Link widened her eyes. Why was he comforting her! He was supposed to hate her, to kill her! "W-why!? Why are you D-doing this! J-just kill me already! "She screamed into Ghirahim's chest. He looked at her with surprised, yet saddened eyes.

"Link I- "

"NO!" she yelled, as she grabbed the top of his jump suit," WHY ARE YOU KEEPING ME HERE!? WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE YOU FUCKING CARE ABOUT ME!?" she cried. Ghirahim tightened his hold on her, before kissing the top of her head.

"Link, I do care about you, I've been worried about you since we first met." Ghirahim explained, link widened her eyes, surprised at his answer. "That Zelda you tried so hard to protect and prove yourself to, used you. You know this, due to the incident that occurred when the time gate was found." Link's breathing hitched for a moment, that day, was the worst in her entire life so far. She hated that day, and hated the fact that he HAD to bring that up. "When you fought my true form, I knew you were breaking down, thinking 'what's the point? Zelda wouldn't care even I do this, I want to die.' Sky child, nobody should think that, my master agrees with me on this. You should be thinking those kinds of things at this age. You shouldn't have to suffer that kind of abuse from the one person that's supposed to give one hope." Ghirahim said, as she broke down in his arms, clinging to him as if he were her life line.

"I-I'm sorry." She cried, not letting go of the demon lord. Ghirahim smiled as he began to rub her back in attempt calm her down. The two stayed like that for a while, as link cried her heart out.


	2. Chapter 2

I-I'm sorry." She cried, not letting go of the demon lord. Ghirahim smiled as he began to rub her back in attempt calm her down. The two stayed like that for a while, as Link cried her heart out.

When Ghirahim could no longer hear the former hero's cries, he looked down at her, Link's puffy red eyes showed the relief she felt. No longer did she have to remain silent, no longer did she have to feel unwanted, or useless. She no longer felt that longing in her heart. The longing that Link had felt the moment Fi reviled her destiny to her. Link thought it was because Zelda was "kidnapped". But, Now that she was in the demon lord's arms, the demon who actually stole her heart in the sky view temple, she felt like nothing could hurt her any longer, and that included herself.

Ghirahim looked at the now spacing out Link. When out of the corner of his eye, he saw a nearly invisible red string connecting to both her and his pinky fingers. He smirked, Ghirahim wasn't lying when he spoke of the tread of fate binding them together, and at first he had thought it was the fact that Link and he were supposed to be enemies, but now he understood.

"Link, what's that on your arm?" Ghirahim asked, noticing the faded scars on both of the skyloftian's forearms running down to her wrists. He felt his sky child tense up in his arms. Building up a wall before one can look in to her past, her emotions. Ghirahim could tell, Link was a self-harmer. He understood why, but it hurt him to know that most of her scars aren't because of her battles on the surface formally known as Hyrule. "Link, "he moved her away from his chest, looking her in the eyes, which were unknowingly threatening to spill over with fresh tears. " I'm not going to judge you dear one, just tell me why you'd take a blade to your beautiful skin." He cooed, kissing her on her forehead.

"..Bullied. Nowhere. No one. Zelda." (I was constantly bullied, had nowhere to go, I had no one but Zelda.) Link said as her voice began to fail her from her yelling earlier. "No one….cared." Ghirahim understood her, how lonely she was when she lived on Hylia's sky island.

" No more, Promise me sky child. No more harming your self. " he said as he cupped her cheek, wiping her tears away as she nodded.

(Short I know I'll try to update sooner my computer completely crashed and wont turn back on. Thanks for the amazing reviews guys. seriously. Writing helps me cope with my depression and receiving these amazing reviews me extremely happy. It tells me that I'm getting better and taking another step closer to becoming an author of a possibly publishable book. Thank you guys for reading.

~Ginassa)


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N : Guys thank you for being so patient with me I know I haven't updated in a LONG time I just got my computer back from the shop ( hard to get 1200$ together when you're not working…) But here's chapter 3 and Thank you so much for the reviews It really does mean alot to me. Btw I recommend listening to push by Marianas Trench while reading this._

" _No more, Promise me sky child. No more harming yourself. " he said as he cupped her cheek, wiping her tears away as she nodded._

Link mentally made a goal in her mind, as did Ghirahim at that moment. They both knew that she couldn't stop cold turkey, they both knew it would take time, but Link's inner self loathing voice came to her. cooing hate into her self conscious.

' _He's lying to you Link, he doesn't care about you, He's just using you. Just. Like. Zelda.'_

Link bowed her head, letting her blond bangs hide her face. More thoughts and insults came at her from her own self-conscious causing her to believe that she was alone yet again. Each and every word was as if someone took Fi from her and started to hack away at her heart. She felt as if she was drowning if she was being honest. It wasn't until ghirahim lifted her head that she realized that he didn't leave her after he found out. That he actually comforted her, Unlike zelda.

When Ghirahim turned towards the now full bathtub, Link decided it was time to undress.

"G-ghirahim?" She spoke quietly, her voice was barely above a whisper, but it still caught his attention.

" What Is it skychild?" His voice was gentle, something way different from what Link was used to hearing.

" C-could you leave so I could um…" Blush had covered her face at this point and Ghirahim understood what that meant. He chuckled to himself before nodding. Before Ghirahim Left however, He blew Link a kiss, which caused the young Skyloftian to blush even he left Link started to undress as carefully as possible to avoid angering her bruises that she gained from being thrown around on Ghirahim's Platforms. But honestly that didn't bother her at all now. She Honestly didn't think she wanted to come back to the sky island she once called home. Why would she? Everyone at the academy knew she was down on the surface, looking for Zelda. She couldn't go back there if she tried. She felt so worthless whenever she thought about Zelda, and honestly, Link wished she could erase all memories of the damn Goddess. She hated how dependent she had become on her. She hated how weak she had become with her self control.

Link glanced at her wrist and frowned. Every new cut was because of Zelda and the bitch knew it. Link could honestly say that she was glad that her childhood friend was gone, if she wasnt, Link wouldn't be alive at this point. She saw Demise as a savior in her mind. If he wasn't resurrected, Link would probably be planning on how she would kill herself.

A knock interrupted her thoughts. Her head turned towards the now opened door to see Ghirahim once again. Quickly she pulled her legs close to her chest hiding everything from his view, Well mostly everything . Ghirahim smirked as he placed a clean towel as well as a silk black dress on the counter.

" Everything alright skychild?" He asked,Noticing that she was spacing out again. Link wiped her head up to him before nodding.

"Just thinking" again her voice was barely above a whisper, her throat still hurt from yelling and she wanted something hot to drink to help sooth it. Ghirahim smiled down at her before taking a seat on the edge of the tub, blush slowly formed on the girl's cheeks. Having him so close to her while she was nude made her completely uncomfortable. She didn't want him seeing the rest of her ugly scars that trailed across her thighs and stomach as well as on the back of her calfs.

Ghirahim had picked up on this after her body tensed up.

" Well obviously there's something bothering you, else you wouldn't have tensed up just now."

Link widened her blue eyes, before looking away from him before thinking of an excuse.

"What do you expect? I'm not used to others coming in while I'm bathing…" well that was true. There was a reason for the lock on the bathroom's door at the academy. Ghirahim shook his head.

" I don't believe that's the problem at hand Little bird. I will tell you this only once." He turned her around to face him causing her face to look more like an apple then a blushing teen. " I don't care about those past scars, they are battle wounds in my opinion, even If you lost that battle in your head. Sky-child, they are a part of you because it shows how much you've been through these past years while you live on that forsakened sky island." Link bit her lip. She didn't want to show him just how fucked up her head really was, how she couldn't control herself when the urges to bleed came to her.

She didn't know how to respond to his comment, so she sat there in silence like she normally did. That is, until he poured water on her head causing her to shout in surprise, and he to chuckle.

" I'm not going to hurt you. " Ghirahim said quietly as he poured shampoo into his now bare hand as Link wonder where the hell his glove went. She wasn't used to this kind of attention but she was enjoying how Ghirahim's fingers massaged her scalp, relaxing her completely. He smirked as he worked out the dirt from her hair, noticing how relaxed he suddenly got an idea On how he could Link to trust him more.


	4. Chapter 4

Link relaxed under Ghirahim's skillful hands as they gently untangled her hair, as a small smile rested on her urge now long gone from her mind. To her it was funny really. How her supposed best friend stabbed her in the back and now her supposed enemy was being so gentle and kind to her. How she fell in love with this supposed villain of the Goddess.

Ghirahim sighed to himself, He decided to go through with his plan, but not until he felt completely that Link was entirely comfortable around him, for he did not know about the depth of her feeling towards him. His plan, was to first confide with link, Show her his past scars, and his past family remains on his body. He kept thinking it over and over in his mind ; that is until he heard a rather loud yawn come from his sky child's mouth. Amusement reached his gentle dark brown, almost black eyes, as he rinsed her hair of any remaining suds before standing up.

" I will leave you so you may dress my dear, I'll be in the room." He said as he disappeared in his dramatic sea of diamonds, as Link noticed that whatever was keeping the water from draining was now 's when she noticed it.

Her chest bind was nowhere in sight.

She felt a wave of panic rush over her. She hated her chest, which is why she always had her bind on ( Which is also why so many other would mistake her as a boy. Not that she minded though) She quickly reached for the towel ghirahim had left when she saw the nightgown he laid out for her. She was amazed at the way it felt on her fingertips, She guessed being a demon lord had it's perks other than being able to save someone he wasn't supposed to. Silently, she threw the gown over her head. And to her surprise, It fit like a glove.

When she came out of the bathroom, her face grew to a new shade of red. Ghirahim hadn't noticed her coming out, and was undressing himself. Link quickly casted her gaze to the wooden flooring as he looked up to see her.

Ghirahim saw her blushing face and chuckled to himself before he himself finished dressing for bed, which consisted of a pair of black plaid pajama pants. " Why so flustered sky-child?" Link shook her head still keeping her eyes fixed to the floor. Until ghirahim appeared right in front of her. He lifted her head up by her chin, but her gaze was still glued to the floor. Why was she so embarrassed? Honestly if she thought about it, Most of ghirahim's chest showed from the jumpsuit he always wore. She looked up to him.

" I walked in on you while you were dressing, and you expect me not to be a little flustered?" she whispered. Ghirahim laughed at this before calling a Bokoblin into the room. Instantly, Link hid behind Ghirahim. She hated those damn things, Hell they were the reason for the dent in her wallet due to the amount of red potions she bought. Plus she didn't have Fi, so how was she suppose to protect herself if the thing attacked her? Ghirahim looked at her with a confused yet surprised expression on his face. He turned to the Bokoblin, and asked it to bring A hot cup of tea to him.

" why'd you hide? " He asked her as the bokoblin left the room. Link looked at him with an ' are you serious' kind of look.

" I don't have Fi, or any of my gear and your asking why I hid? Really?" she said turned around to completely face the skyloftain.

" Link, Nothing here is going to hurt you, I've made it perfectly clear that if they even look at you disrespectfully, they'd pay with there life." He bent down to her , making Link wish there wasn't much of a hieght differance. "your as tiny as a child." He laughed.

" No your just as tall as a damn giant." she retourted, This drew out a rather hearty laugh from the Demon lord. One she hadn't heard at all. She loved his laugh, and this made her blush.

When the bokoblin returned with a piping hot cup of tea, Link internally started to panic. It kept staring at her and It was really starting to bother her. Ghirahim picked up on this and sent the beast out. Handing her the tea, Ghirahim led her to the bed she had awoken in eariler. Thats when he noticed that she was shaking horriblly.

" Whats wrong?" His voice was gentle, and it had a very calming effect on her mind, but she still felt helpless with out her gear and she had no clue where any of it was. Honestly she felt lost, But she highly doubted that if she asked if she could have FI back that Demise would allow it. Fi had brought her comfort, and not having her near worried Link greatly. Link shook her head as another yawn made its way out of her mouth.

Ghirahim smiled, as he put her into bed. Yet again, being a demon lord had its perks. Of course the silk covers where cool to the touch, which was greatly appericated durning this hot summer on the surface. Ghirahim took a spot next to Link as she started to drift off once again. He smiled to him self as he began to play with her hair once more. Link was out like a light after that, and for the first time in the past few months, Link felt warm. She felt the warmth of feeling wanted, Of feeling needed. She felt accepted for who she was, and she was finally able to completely relax.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ghirahim smiled, as he put her into bed. Yet again, being a demon lord had its perks. Of course the silk covers were cool to the touch, which was greatly appreciated during this hot summer on the surface. Ghirahim took a spot next to Link as she started to drift off once again. He smiled to himself as he began to play with her hair once more. Link was out like a light after that, and for the first time in the past few months, Link felt warm. She felt the warmth of feeling wanted, Of feeling needed. She felt accepted for who she was, and she was finally able to completely relax._

Ghirahim watched as the young girl slept, to him everything was right in the world as he played with Link's hair. All was well, at least that was until thunder started rolling across the surface world. Now to the demon lord, thunder was no problem, but to link, it was a whole other story. As a matter of fact, her visiting thunderhead before levias was ridden of evil was straight hell for the young hero. Her father had died during the battle against the inhabitants of thunderhead when she was young, and ever since she's been horrible with any type of thunderstorm.

Though Ghirahim was unaware of this small important fact. so when she started whimpering in her sleeping was a HUGE shocker. Ghirahim always found comfort in the sound of rain with a bit of soft thunder in the background, but of course, everyone is different.

As the thunder began to get louder and louder the louder Link's cries became, worrying the demon greatly. Gently he began rubbing the girl's back as lightning lit up the large room followed by the loudest crack of thunder and a small scream coming from the former hero.

Link awoke just as the lightning flashed and as soon as the thunder sounded she let out a small scream almost forgetting where she was, until Ghirahim sat up in their bed. He had then pulled Link onto his lap, holding her as an offer of comfort. Instantly she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck as she trembled slightly. Smiling softly,Ghirahim gently placed his strong hands on her hips, rubbing small comforting circles on to her skin.

"Shh shh shh~ It's alright skychild." His voice cooed smoothly as he Tried to calm the girl down, but just as her grip loosened another loud crack of thunder sounded causing her to whimper into Ghirahim neck area. Worried about the girl, Ghirahim moved into a more comfortable sitting position and held her against his taut chest. " listen to my heart Link that's all you need to focus on right now. Focus on my heart beat young one" Link nodded as she tried to calm down as unwelcomed memories began surfacing in her mind. Images of her father's warm smile and his deep laugh came rushing into her heart once again. She missed him dearly, more than one would assume. But to her, Her father was both a father and a mother to her, given the fact that her mother had died in childbirth, He was the only family she had before the battle with thunderhead. Just thinking about her deceased father was enough to send her over the edge, She wanted to hear his deep comforting voice, she wanted to hear him say it'll be alright, that he loved her, Just once more. But she knew that was impossible, how could the dead talk,Why would they stay behind? She missed him terribly, missed how he would talk about her mother, how she needed to make friends so she wouldn't feel alone while he was out doing his duties as a knight of skyloft. She missed how he would come into her room after he got home and ruffle her hair before he would take the 7 year old in his strong, built arms and get her ready for bed. But he wasn't coming back and she knew this, but it still hurt. It hurt to think of how simple life used to be before Zelda had become her best friend, before Groose and the others started messing with her for hanging around the other girl so offen.

Link snapped out of her thoughts as Ghirahim wiped away some stray tears that had somehow made their way down her pale cheeks. She looked up at the demon and found a warm soft smile on his white lips. this left her to wonder, could Ghirahim be the one to make her feel just as loved as she felt before her father died, if not more?

Ghirahim was focused on getting Link calmed down as thunder continued to roll above their heads, but had noticed that the girls attention was somewhere else at the moment, to what he did not know. But as soon as he saw the tears dropping from her brilliant blue eyes, He knew he was needed. so when she looked up to him with those sad, memory stricken eyes, He knew exactly what to do. Gently he cupped her pale cheeks and kissed her deeply, showing her just how much he loved the former hero.

Link closed her eyes as she felt the demon lord's lips on hers, as she felt a bit of relief come about her. She had hoped Zelda would be her first kiss, but this was better than what the goddess could ever give anyone. So as a giant Fuck you to the so called goddess, She kissed back with enough passion to make the greek god of love proud. This surprised Ghirahim greatly, He didn't expect Link to kiss back the way she did, considering he was her first kiss. Ghirahim knew this, with how she was so shy around him, He knew he would be her first kiss, maybe not her first love but he knew her soft warm lips would only know his own.

( sorry for the cliff hanger Guys Im sorry Ive been here for a week and have been getting these horrid headaches since the last time i updated But heres chapter 5 and let me say this to one reveiwer who asked if Fi will be in this little story of mine : yes im planning on bringing her in at some point Have a good night Lovelys )


	6. Chapter 6

Everything felt right at that moment. Nothing invaded the girl's mind other than the demon lord, Memories that caused her tears only a few moments ago were completely washed away. Nothing could ruin this for her. Not if by some god awful reason Zelda ran into the room ( as if it were possible) She wouldn't let her ruin this moment. As Ghirahim retracted his lips from hers, a small content smile found its way to where it belonged. This is when Link decided, Ghirahim could have her if he wanted, She felt safe, loved, and wanted around him. She didn't care what anyone said anymore, She didn't belong up in skyloft, this she concluded on her own. Why would she belong there if this felt more like home than anywhere else in the world? Sure she'll miss a few people there, like her professors and the other students from the academy, but she hadn't felt like this since Zelda's family took her in after her father's death.

The thunder was no longer heard that night, as Ghirahim took Link into his arms, Cradling her as they both fell into a deep slumber.

The rainstorm did not let up the morning after though it did leave a nice cool forecast in it's wake, but the rain stayed. By time Link awoke she was chilled to the bone. It was freezing in the room she was in, so she did what any sane person would, cuddle back under the warm blankets. this earned a chuckle from somewhere in the room. Childishly Link poked her head out from under the blanket as she turned to see Ghirahim leaning against the door frame with an amused look on his face.

" Cold are we?" He smoothly asked. Link nodded before pulling the blanket over her head once more. It was freaking cold and he wasn't affected at all!

Ghirahim silently made his way over to her before getting under the part of the blanket that hung over the bed, just to see a pouting face Link decided to wear at that moment. " It's not that bad skychild." this cause the pout to deepen.

" you're used to living down here, Sky loft barely had any storms and if it rained we lit fires…" she said softly. " It's always sunny there, I won't be used to this for a while." Ghirahim nodded, understanding somewhat of what she was saying. He then saw her shiver violently as a breeze came rushing in from the open window. Quickly he went over to said window and shut it before returning to Link. He then pulled the covers off her head before kissing her softly.

"Heh, You are cold." he said teasingly. Link gave him a blushing glare that screamed 'I told you so'. Ghirahim laughed at this before he removed his footwear and crawled back into bed with the former hero. Link then moved herself into his arms, sighing contently when his warmth was returned to her. It surprised her really, how warm he was, just him being next to her warmed her up completely. She went silent as He covered them with the silky comforter once again. Thoughts raced through her head, Taunting her yet again, But she was happy, why was this happening? Simple, Depression is bitch you can't get rid of right away. It can strike at anytime, Even if you're extremely happy.

Ghirahim noticed this right away and kissed her forehead lovely, before heavy footsteps began to make their way down the hallway connected to the Demon lord's personal suite. Link widened her eyes as she began to panic, knowing the possibilities of this being someone other than the Demon King Demise were extremely slim. As the footsteps got closer to the door, Link tried to hide herself in Ghirahim's chest, terrified that something was going to happen to her or The demon lord himself. Ghirahim laughed. This caused Link even more worry as she pushed herself away from his now suffocating hold. Link was on full Panic mode now. She wanted Fi, a dagger, anything that she could use to protect herself with, the voices in her head wouldn't shut up, screaming "He lied".

' What have you gotten yourself into Link' she thought to herself as she began using her legs to free herself from Ghirahim's hold. Kicking as hard as she could, she was finally able to get out of his hold, and took off like a bullet, making her way to the lockable door in the bathroom.

Ghirahim sat up in the bed and stared as Link raced to get away from him. He sat there with wide eyes, he knew he had fucked up. Even as His master entered his suite, He continued to stare and the now shut and locked bathroom door.

Demise took notice of this, how could he not? His loyal servant, his sword spirit looked as if you had kicked his remilt. frimley, the demon king placed a hand on his shoulder, snapping Ghirahim from his thoughts. Demise could see the sadness as it invaded his sword, before the faint smell of blood reached him.

" Ghirahim what's happened? Did the hero harm you?" He asked, knowing the demon lord in front of him wouldn't lie to him. Ghirahim shook his head as worry came over his features. Demise did not expect the younger demon to jump from the bed and race to the bathroom door, from where the smell of blood was emitting.


	7. Chapter 7

Link sat curled up in the farthest corner of the bathroom with her head in her hands as violent thoughts continued to haunt her.

'Did you honestly think anything would change?' 'seriously she actually thought fate would give her a chance to be happy ' ' worthless '

"S-shut up" Link whimpered as she dug her nails into her scalp, drawing blood as she started shaking.

'Why? You can't do anything about it ' Tears began pouring from her eyes as her thoughts continued to assault her.

"Stop. Please just stop…" her nails dug deeper in her skin, causing the blood to drip over her pale hand and down her wrist, leaving a thin trail of red in its wake. It wasn't until smooth white hands pulled her hand from her head that she looked up. Ghirahim gently pulled her close, not caring if her blood had gotten onto him. Link tried weakly to push him away, her thoughts were enough to bring her over the edge, she didn't need someone helping them.

"Skychild be still." Ghirahim's voice was stern, making her freeze in his hold. She once again felt like she was stepping on ice around him. "N-no." he looked down to her with stoic expression as her bangs hid away her eyes.

" L-Let go! " she cried as she started pushing him away with her feet " L-leave me Alone!"

Ghirahim growled as he began to become frustrated. Link began to tremble, believing he would snap on her.

"Link, Darling please calm down, " He said calmly. " I'm not going to hurt you." Link shook her head violently and Ghirahim sighed before letting her remove herself from his grasp. He got on to his bare feet and made his way over to the still locked door. Link thought he was going to leave, but he had just unlocked the door and came back over to her. Leaning down to her level, he then cupped her cheek and forced her to look up at him. Link was terrified to say at the least, he could tell that from the way she was shaking. He then ran a thumb across her cheek gently, coating his finger with blood.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt yourself dear one. " He said sadly as the voices began again.

'He doesn't care about you. He doesn't love you. How could he ? You're so worthless.'

Link slammed her hands against her ears in an attempt to silence the voices in her head, which failed horribly. Ghirahim stared at her before finally realizing what was going on with her.

"Skychild," He spoke quietly as he picked her up and sat her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her, as footsteps approached the bathroom door. Link fought against him, screaming for him to let her go while tears began casting down her cheeks. The door opened, making her freeze completely , while ghirahim's hands held her wrists tightly, worried for her safety.

What Demise saw when he opened the door surprised him greatly. Blood dripping down the former heroes frightened face as her feet were placed against Ghirahim's stomach as he firmly held her wrists. He looked over to Ghirahim who had an evil look on his face that screamed Leave. Demise took the message right away and slowly closed the door, before leaving the Demon lord's suite completely. It would have made Ghirahim laugh, but his attention turned back towards the girl's who wrists where in his hands.

" Skychild, move your feet." he said with an annoyed voice. He wanted to know what had set this off, Her panic attack that is. When she shook her head, he narrowed his eyes before bringing both of her wrists into one of his hands and forcibly moved her feet from his stomach before picking her up and taking her outside the bathroom. Link started kicking once again. Demanding he put her down, as her voice began to fall. Now this was uncomfortable, Ghirahim had her over his shoulder and well, with how short the nightgown was, it was a bit revealing. If she wasn't so scared, or if her face wasn't a mix between blood and tears, she might have blushed.

Ghirahim then flung her on to the bed and crawled on top of her, keeping her from running away again. He knew he was being rough, and knew he was scaring her, But he had to know what he did wrong. He had to know why she cause potential scars on her forehead, if it was because of him, or something else. " Link, Talk to me, what did I do wrong?" He asked as he summoned a wet rag of some sorts and held his hand out, reaching towards the still bleeding wounds on her forehead.

Link finched back, Scared he was going to hit her like Zelda had, but he just continued to try to help her. When she finally looked him straight in the eyes, she saw no malice, but concern and worry for her. There was no sign of hatred or anything related to that. She relaxed as he cupped her cheek and began wiping away the blood from her forehead. She just watched as he did this, and when he looked at her after finishing cleaning her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Scared to let go.


	8. Chapter 8

Link was still shaking as she held onto Ghirahim, and every time that damn voice would speak up, she would tighten her grip. Of course the Demon lord was confused, but his answer would have to wait for awhile, he needed to be here for her. Demise would want to know what was going on, but he would have to wait as well. They stayed like that for a little, until ghirahim's arms started aching from holding his own weight up for too long. He then moved to a more comfortable sitting position, pulling the girl into his lap, as her legs wrapped around his back. She refused to let go,though he didn't understand why he let her do whatever she needed to do.

Links mind was a disaster to say at the least. The voice in her head wouldn't be quiet, and this was causing her mind to overthink every little scenario. Honestly it made her sick to her stomach.

" Skychild, " Ghirahim spoke softly as he gently placed a hand on her head, trying to soothe the girl in his arms. " I can't help you if you don't tell me what is going on." This snapped Link out of her state, as she looked into his brown eyes, her words failed her, she couldn't say a word. But Ghirahim knew, just by looking into her eyes. He knew.

He cupped Link's cheek once again, he gave a comforting smile, and kissed her gently. Link's eyes widened a little but she stayed still. She was so unsure that this was real. Her thoughts forced any happy thought out of her mind, refusing to let her smile. And while Ghirahim held her close, certain thoughts wouldn't leave her mind. It was as if someone or something was sucking all the joy from her heart.

Ghirahim's eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right. He looked link in the eyes and saw dull, lifeless orbs staring towards the window, As if something was controlling her. He had to do something, his loved one was being controlled by the darkness in her heart. And the darkness was finally taking shape. A black shadow in the shape of a skyloftian began to form in the darkest corner of the room.

" Well hello Lord Ghirahim~" The shadow spoke smoothly in a male's voice as a smirk formed on the all black figure. Ghirahim's expression hardened as his arms wrapped around link protectively.

" Good evening Dark." He snarled venomously. " What brings you out?" Dark chuckled to himself before taking several steps closer to the couple and sat on the edge of the bed.

" Well you see, " He pointed to Link " She's terrified of you dearest master and well he's the main reason Little link ran and well I came out to warn you. " Dark leaned back, using his arms as a back support. " There's something else in her,other then me, another spirit that ventured into her while she was at the ancient cistern. And it's causing her to over think any and every action she is shown. Which means " Dark's eyes began to glow a dark red color, " This girl will end up going insane or simply kill herself. I suggest you do something about this or so help me I'll kill her myself."

Ghirahim growled " How the hell am I supposed to help Her ?! Besides if you kill her, you'd be killing your self as well, as if I'd let that happen! "

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!? " Dark yelled, causing several shadows to form around him as his anger flared. " BUT I'D RATHER DIE THAN SHARE LINK WITH THAT DISGUSTING LEACH!" Dark reached out at grabbed the top of Ghirahim's jumpsuit. " IF SHE DIES FROM THAT BITCH HER SOUL WILL NOT RETURN YOU FUCKING IDIOT. MEANING THERE WILL BE NO NEXT TIME. THERE WILL BE NOTHING." Dark pushed him back as he started to fade slightly . " The best way to prevent this is taking her to one of the goddess temples here on the surface. Take her there and let her bathe in the pool of cleansed water. Make her drink it Ghirahim. " Dark was almost completely faded by now as he reached towards link, returning to her once again.


	9. Chapter 9

When Link came too, she could tell Ghirahim was irritated horribly. she bit the inside of her cheek as she moved herself away from him.

"w-what happened? " she said quietly , worried she did something to anger the demon. He sighed and smiled sadly at her. " I'm glad your back. We have some work to do Dearest one." Ghirahim said as he stood up from the bed and and offered a hand to the former hero, who had little to no hesitation to take it. Link looked at Ghirahim with questioning eyes as he snapped his fingers and They disappeared into a sea of diamonds. Link blinked and saw that they were now in the forest temple in faron woods, in the exact room they had met in. She smiled softly, thanking whatever god that was out there that that memory had not been tampered with.

" What are you thinking about Skychild? " Ghirahim's voice was low and curious. As he stood over her as he had done before, half tempted to lick her ear as he had done when they first met. Link looked over her shoulder at him.

" You already know…" She whispered harshly " don't act like you don't." Ghirahim laughed a little as she elbowed him in the stomach gently.

" I need you to open the door to the goddess spring Link, this concerns that voice in your head. " Link widened her eyes and turned her head towards his direction. " Yes sky child I know of the voices, but we will discuss this at a later time, now please open the door." Link rolled her eyes.

" It's already open Ghira." Ghirahim blushed at the nickname, causing the blond to smile softly. " It's been open since our first fight. " she whispered as she went to open the door once again. Ghirahim smirked as he then snapped his fingers and appeared in from of Link, causing her to jump.

" You know I quite like the new look you have. " Link rose an eyebrow.

" What do you mean? " Ghirahim smiled and ruffled her blond hair.

" Running around barefoot and in a black dress, I dare say it suits you. You really do look like a child of the sky. " Link rolled her eyes and opened the door.

" Flattery will get you nowhere Ghirahim." she smiled as she poked his stomach, tickling the demon lord slightly.

" Don't do that " Ghirahim pouted as he walked ahead of the girl. Link giggled.

" What is the great demon lord Ghirahim ticklish?" he looked at her with an unamused face, causing the blond to burst out laughing. " You are aren't you!?"

"Skychild now is not the time to be discussing this matter. "He said with a sour tone. "We need to get this settled dear. " Link frowned as she looked up to him.

¨ Yeah I know, Iḿ just trying to lighten the mood a little." She said as she walked ahead into the goddess spring " Are you coming?" She asked with an innocent look on her face . Ghirahim smiled as he followed her in.

(A/N : Hey guys I know This is short but as some of you know I've been battling Colorado's child services since the middle of November and I haven't really had time to update since I have to take care of my Jazzy. updates are coming I promise, thank you for being so kind to me with this :3 )


End file.
